


Challenge Accepted

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Racing, cross-faction, the stunticons are impulsive kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The Sunticons are (mostly) made to race. They'll jump at the chance, even with an enemy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Challenge Accepted

It had been a silly challenge, nothing even remotely meant to be serious, but when Wildrider had giggled and said that there was _no way_ they were faster than anyone on his team, the Twins couldn’t have said no to save their spark.

They both knew they were faster than Motormaster--everyone was faster than Motormaster, but he made up for his lack of speed with armor that was nearly impenetrable and enough strenth to give Prime a run for his money--but the smaller Stunticons might actually be a challenge. Breakdown, especially, since he shared the same alt mode. 

“Oh yeah?” Sideswipe had replied before Sunstreaker could actually agree to anything. “Then let’s race to the canyon and back. Loser details the winner.”

The only real protest had come from Motormaster himself, “You fraggers can’t fraternize with the enemy!”

The rest of them had already been dropping down into their vehicle modes and revving their engines. There had been a bit of banter, then Sunsteraker had heard himself counting down before everyone shot off toward the canyon.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had quickly pulled ahead of the Stunticons, leaving Wildrider and Drag Strip in the dust. Dead End had hung on longer, but even he didn’t make it to the canyon. Breakdown had faltered for a moment when he realized his brothers hadn’t kept up with them, then he surprised both Twins by putting on a burst of speed that had him skimming the lip of the canyon in front of them and turning around to speed back toward Motormaster and their finish line.

“Huh. Wasn’t expecting that.” If he had been in his root mode, Sideswipe would have been smiling. 

“He’s the only one of them with a decent alt,” Sunstreaker replied. “I’m surprised he had the ball bearings to actually pass us, though.”

“Should we let the kid win?”

“Frag no! I am _not_ letting myself be beaten by a Stunticon, no matter how many ball bearings he found.”

Sideswipe laughed as Sunstreaker accelerated, pulling ahead of his twin and turning along the canyon to catch up with Breakdown. Then the red mech did the same, delighting in the feeling of the wind over his plating and the ground under his tires.

Though the occasional rock was definetly going to cause them trouble with Sunstreaker’s undercarriage later.

He pulled up next to his brother after a few moments, then poured on just a little more speed to pass the golden mech. Breakdown swore at them both a moment later and tried to accelerate again, too. His specs clearly weren’t as good as Sideswipe’s, though, and the red mech pulled up even with his rear axel after a few kliks. 

They were next to each other as they roared past Motormaster, front bumpers even and side mirrors almost touching. Sunstreaker was almost touching their rear fenders as Sideswipe laughed with delight.

“Stop staring at me!” Breakdown shrieked, peeling away from the twins and slowing to a stop. “You win, I don’t want you to detail me!”

Sideswipe thought he heard Motormaster shout something about the younger mech being pathetic as he slowed down and transformed. He skidded to a stop with a flourish that tossed dust onto his brother’s plating as Sunstreaker sped past him. “Hey, it’s not that big a deal, kid. You don’t have to take the detailing if you don’t want it.”

“I don’t!” Breakdown transformed and then curled in on himself. “I should have let you win. That was awful.”

“Awful?” Sideswipe didn’t know what was up with the Stunticon, but he humored Breakdown and looked away from him as he started walking toward the other mech. “You were awesome. You’re faster than Sunny, and I thought I was the only mech around here who could say that.”

“I… I was?”

“Yeah, you were! You beat him by a whole car lenght!” sideswipe wasn’t sure why he was encouraging the Decepticon in front of him, but he didn’t like seeing the young mech so upset. “And you left _your_ brothers in the dust way before we even got to the canyon. You were great competition!”

Breakdown uncurled slightly and Sideswipe thought he might be relaxing a little. “But you were still watching me.”

“Only so I didn’t run into you, promise.”

“O-okay.” Breakdown uncurled completely and stood up. He didn’t look up at Sideswipe, so the Autobot made sure not to look directly at the Stunticon, either. “C-can we do it again, maybe?”

Sideswipe grinned. “Yeah! We should find a real track, though. Cause we’re both going to be picking rocks out of our internals for days now.”

Motormaster’s heavy tread interrupted them before Breakdown could reply, though he had looked enthusiastic at the idea of a real track. “Truce is over. Get back with the others. Now.”

The hesitant smile that had been creeping onto Breakdown’s features fell away. “Yes, Motormaster.”

Sideswipe watched the younger mech dash away without actually looking at him before turning to glare up at Motormaster. “It was just a race, slagger.”

“And now it’s over. Get out of here, before Megatron decides to come looking.”

“Fine.” Sideswipe transformed back into his vehicle mode and peeled out, the sting in his tires feelign worth it as Motormaster growled at the rocks the red mech sent flying his way. As he sped away to catch up with his twin, his comm system pinged him to alert him to a data packet that had been sent to him. 

It contained a picture of a track they’d seen on TV and a date. 

“What was that, bro?” Sunstreaker sounded irritated when Sideswipe pulled up next to him.

“Breakdown wants to race again sometime.”


End file.
